Draco Malfoy and the deflection to the light
by malfoyislush
Summary: Draco's father has decided to turn to the light, and he's dragging draco with him, featuring, light!lucius, gorgeous!Harry, and an outrageously shallow plot! HPDM Slash!
1. A change, the crush and the closet case

A/N: Heya People, just to let you know that this is my first fanfiction, so please don't flame me, in fact any suggestions for improvement would be much appreciated.

This fic is of the H/D ship, but don't expect anything to happen for at least a few chapters.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The change, the crush and the closet case **

Draco lay on his large four poster bed, staring at the ceiling, when there was a curt knock on his door, "come in" he answered lazily, the door opened carefully, and Lucius poked his head around and peered in, "Draco would you please sit up, I have something rather important to discuss with you", he said, striding across the room to stand in front of his son's bed, "let me guess, you've finally admitted to yourself the fact that you're gay, and have decided to come out of the proverbial 'closet'?" came the sarcastic drawl, Lucius visibly blanched at the bluntness of the reply, but quickly replaced it with an unconcerned mask (something you have to master in order to be a Malfoy, and a servant to the Dark Lord) "No, but you will do well not to speak to me in that insolent tone, No I have come to discuss our loyalty to the Dark Lord".

Draco seemed to perk up at this; he shot to a sitting position and stared interestedly at his father, his silver-grey eyes sparkling mischievously,

"Oh is this about that little incident, in the dungeon with the death eaters, whipped cream and McNair's fetish for women's clothing that you wouldn't tell me about?"

Lucius shuddered with obvious distaste and mumbled "yes, I had almost forgotten about that…the key word being almost in this situation, I remember how McNair made us spa- …" Draco's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "what did you just say?" came the rather surprised and nauseated reply. Quick to change the subject, Lucius sat on the bed, and stared at Draco intently, and said, "Draco, how do you feel about switching sides?", Draco looked shocked, but quickly recovered, "Dad, where were you when I had my fling with Zabini, I switched sides 2 years ago, come on keep up!", Lucius looked uncomfortable and averted his eyes to the wall and said "how could I forget, it's all I heard from you for weeks, every single letter I received from you was full to bursting with details of your sexual exploits with the Zabini boy", Draco had the decency to look sheepish and a little embarrassed and mumbled, "yeah sorry about that", and added a nervous giggle for good measure.

Draco turned on his television, (yes he does know what a television is) and became immersed in a Quidditch game, the sound of the TV snapped Lucius from his thoughts and he turned to face his son, coughed slightly and then began his short but well rehearsed speech (Malfoys must never seem inarticulate, even in the home), "you know Draco, I've been doing a lot of thinking and, I've come to the conclusion that serving the Dark Lord is not a very good idea, especially if we want to survive this war, I don't know why I didn't see it before, but now that I think about it, it seems that team Potter really is the way to go, considering the fact that the bastard successfully thwarts all the Dark Lord's attempts to kill him, and defeated him as a mere 1 year old infant, it doesn't take a genius to figure the stronger person really, so I have spoken to Dumbledore about joining the light, of course he wants to question me under verituserum to determine my real motives, can't say I blame him, since I have done some pretty rotten stuff in my time, but all the same.. This will also mean that you will be on the light side, so it would be best if you let Potter know of your deflection, and become friends with him, as this time around he will know that your intentions are good, although Dumbledore has probably already told him anyway so you have nothing to worry about", Lucius took a deep breath, then looked at Draco for a response.

Draco was still immersed in the Quidditch game, and seemed to not have heard Lucius' well prepared speech, he looked up, and said "I'm sorry, what was that?", Lucius looked exasperated, but took a deep breath and slowly said " I said, that I have spoken to Dumbledore and he has agreed, although I will be questioned under verituserum, and now that we are working for the 'light' so to speak, you will do well to speak to Potter, hell make friends with him if you wish, you seem to have a thing for dark haired boys anyways", Draco looked a little embarrassed but it was easily forgotten when he realised that he might actually get to be friends with Harry, after five years of tension and animosity, when all Draco had wanted to do was be his friend, but Draco didn't let his elation show, after all he was still a Malfoy, and as a Malfoy he had a reputation to uphold, he plastered his non-concerned mask on, and replied " well I suppose I should give the golden boy a chance, after all if we're going to be fighting along side him I'd better get to know him a little better", in his familiar drawl, although inside his head little Draco was singing and dancing.

'_Oh yes' _Draco thought, '_this is going to be one hell of a year, look out Potter, your life just got a hell of a lot more interesting'. _

A/N: I know, I know a short chapter, but hey this is only the beginning, the later chapters will be much longer, hopefully, if you review you will be feeding my plot bunnies, they need food to keep going, so if you want me to update quicker, review now!

B'bai y'all


	2. Train rides and The Golden Boy

Disclaimer: I do hereby declare that I do not own anything Harry Potter related, J K Rowling owns that, so don't sue me, there wouldn't be any point anyway cause all you'd get is the lint from my skint pockets.

A/N: hello there to all the ppl who read the first chapter of my story Draco Malfoy and the deflection to the light, yeh I know, crappy title, but I couldn't think of anything better, so there you go, anyways I know the last chapter was rather short, but I promise to make it up to you guys, anyway on with the show!

Enjoy!

P.S Oh my God I have reviews I'd like to thank:

**Lady Sesshoumaru-sama**,and** fifespice **for their reviews, they were very encouraging.

P.P.S I'm currently looking for a beta, so if anyone would like to volunteer, if you could leave your email address in your review that would be great!

**Chapter 2: Train rides and The Golden Boy**

Draco picked uneasily at his half-eaten breakfast, he was sat at the large dinner table at Malfoy Manor, it was the day that he was due to return to Hogwarts, but this year was different, this year he was going, knowing that he was on the same side as the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and a small amount of the Slytherins, he could not let the rest of Slytherin house know of his deflection, the only person he could trust to tell was his ex-boyfriend Blaise Zabini, as his father had also pulled from the death eater services, and turned to Dumbledore, and the light.

On some level, Draco was nervous about telling Harry about his new found goody-goody status, and considering the past animosity between the two, Draco wasn't exactly expecting Harry to welcome him into his posse with open arms.

Draco dispassionately pulled his trolley through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ alongside the scarlet Hogwarts Express, he got on the train and starting walking along the long corridor, until he reached the last compartment, he looked inside, it appeared empty, so he slid the door open and pulled his luggage inside, dumping it on the luggage rack above the slightly worn seats. He sat down, and quickly lost himself in thoughts of how he thought he would explain his situation to Potter, whilst staring determinedly out of the window, he was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the compartment door open again, and a raven haired teen with glasses slip inside. "Ahem…Malfoy, um do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full", Harry said uncertainly, this caught his attention and Draco, turned to tell him it was fine, when his breath got stuck in his throat, to say that Harry had changed would be an understatement, for the once scrawny teen, was now what Draco would describe to be a tall, dark Adonis, he had grown at least four inches, so he was tall, but not gangly like the weasel, but a good height considering he had filled out over the summer, his tight green shirt showing, just the right amount of Quidditch toned muscles underneath, he has gotten rid of those hideous glasses of his and opted for contacts, his eyes had never seemed clearer, he looked positively yummy and it was all Draco could do not to jump him right there and shag him into the compartment floor.

Harry was slightly worried, Draco had not stopped staring at him for five minutes, and was that... drool? He pulled himself together and poked Draco on the forehead saying, "uh Malfoy, are you alright", this seemed to snap Draco out of his reverie, he shook his head a little and in a confused tone said "what the fuck?", Harry chuckled slightly and replied "uhh you kinda zoned out there Malfoy, and you got a little something right there", Harry said, indicating the drool staining Draco's once perfect shirt, "what? Oh shit!", said a very surprised and altogether disgusted Draco _' way to go Draco now he probably thinks your some kind of freak, what did you think you were doing, openly drooling over Potter like that?'_ Draco inwardly cursed the little voice in his head, but God did Harry look delectable, if he weren't worried about Harry freaking out, he could just eat him, but he was stopped from what could have been a very embarrassing display, by the sensible side of his brain reminding him, that Harry probably wouldn't thank him for shagging him into the floor just yet.

Harry broke the silence, "umm yeh so can I sit in here, everywhere is full, and I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now", Draco looked mortified, had he really been daydreaming that long? He decided to reply with his patented smirk and his lazy drawl, "sure, do whatever you want, I can't stop you".

Harry sat down and Draco went back to staring at him, lost once again in his own thoughts '_man, I could just eat him, whatever happened to Potter? He is soooo delectable, wonder where the mudblood and the weasel are, that's a good thought, they're usually joined at the hip', _Draco tore himself from his daydream, cleared his throat and asked "so Potter where are your ever present sidekicks?", "They're in the prefects meeting, they should be back soon", he replied, in an extremely bored tone, Draco couldn't think of a reply, he wasn't used to Harry being civil with him so he just said "ok then".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry noticed there was something odd about, Malfoy, he wasn't about to push the subject with him though, because he knew how temperamental he could be, and would rather not be on the receiving end of Draco Malfoy's sharp tongue, unless of course it was doing more useful things like snogging the living daylights out of him, '_oh my god, did I just think that, I mean sure Draco's changed over the summer, and since when was he Draco! I'm going mad I am' _, but even Harry couldn't deny the changes Draco had gone through, his muscles stood out nicely, but not too much, his flaxen hair hung just above his shoulders, it looked so much nicer, not slicked back with gel, and he was wearing a black silk shirt, that set off a delicious contrast with his hair, Harry could feel his pants constricting immensely, he looked sat sideways on the seat, and brought his knees up to his chest to hide his growing problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco on the other hand, had other things on his mind, he had Harry alone in his compartment, which was the perfect opportunity to discuss, his new found loyalty to Dumbledore and the 'light'. "look Potter, I need to speak with you, before mudblood and the weasel get back" Draco said, trying to sound as civil as possible, Harry looked at Draco, anger evident in his eyes, "firstly Malfoy, their names are Ron and Hermione, or Weasley and Granger to you, keep your filthy insults to yourself, secondly, what makes you think I would listen to anything a nasty little ferret like yourself would have to say?", Harry replied not bothering with the politeness Draco had tried to convey. Getting slightly frustrated, Draco tried the more direct approach, "Ok Potter, I know you don't like me but trust me I think you'll want to hear this", Harry saw no point in trying to ignore him, "fine spill", was Harry's dispassionate reply.

Draco was now at a loss for words, he didn't know how to explain to Harry, how his father had decided to spy for Dumbledore, but he gave it his best shot, "Ok, first of all, I want to tell you, that I'm not that bad a person, which you would have found out, had you taken my hand back in first year, but that's not what I'm here to talk to you about, ok, what I've been meaning to say is, that this summer my father decided to stop working for the Dark Lord", he glanced nervously at Harry and could not decipher the emotions in his eyes, Harry quickly overcame his momentary state of shock, and fixed Draco with an unbelieving stare, "so, you expect me to believe, that your father, the epitome of death eater, has gone all noble and seen the error of his ways?" "Something like that yeah", Harry seemed to ponder this for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and said "alright then".

To say Draco was shocked would have been an enormous understatement, his eyes had once again inflated to the size of dinner plates, and it was his turn to stare disbelievingly at Harry, "what? No, don't you try and bullshit me you fucking bastard, Harry looked up from where he was currently gazing out the window, his gaze softened towards Draco, and he said "I'm not going to bother arguing with you, I'm sick of all the animosity, so from now on I'm just going to take whatever you throw at me", Draco seemed to take that explanation, plus he was also getting sick of fighting with the raven haired boy, "and plus, Dumbledore already sent me a letter, telling me that your dad had been to see him".

Draco ran this over in his head and came to the conclusion that he should have realised the old coot would have let his Golden Boy know everything, this satisfied him, so he settled back into his seat.

A comfortable silence had fallen between the two boys, but like all good things, it inevitably had to end, Draco was just about to ask Harry about his summer, when the compartment door was thrown open, to reveal a red haired boy and a slightly bushy haired girl behind him,

"WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY…?

A/N: I know, a kind of rubbish cliffie, and a short chapter again, and also not a lot of humorous stuff, but I wanted to get the whole Draco, telling Harry thing out of the way before all the fun stuff ensues, but if you will bare with me, I will have the next chapter out soon, and I will try to make it up to you with some more mischievous mishaps.

Please review, it will make my plot bunnies very happy indeed.


	3. Redfaced weasels and return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I am only here as a simple fanfiction author, to entertain your needs, so don't sue me!

A/N: Hi there loyal fans! I would like to thank my reviewers: **Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi **and **Black Hawk Raven, **your comments are encouraging and much appreciated.

Now if you will all bare with me, I'm still talking things over with my plot bunnies, so the real plot might not start for a few chappies but I might as well entertain you in the long run.

Warnings: Language

**Chapter 3: Red-faced weasels and return to Hogwarts**

…

"WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY…?

Ron was stunned upon seeing Malfoy in the compartment with Harry, and immediately threw himself into the deep end, "Mal-ferret, what the FUCK do you think you're doing in here harassing Harry? Don't you think he's had enough to deal with over the summer, without you sticking your aristocratic arse in his face!" Draco looked rather bored at Weasley's rant, "My aristocratic arse, as you so eloquently put it, has been nowhere near Potter's speccy face,", Draco replied calmly, "I merely sat here, due to the lack of space in other compartments", he glared at Ron, challengingly, of course Ron never knows when to stop the motor on his big mouth, "why aren't you sitting with your Slytherin cronies", Draco's challenging expression was replaced with one laced with disgust, " urgh, if I wanted to watch Crabbe and Parkinson suck face all day, I would purposely sit in their bedroom and watch them, you have no idea how much the thought of them two together repulses me!"

Ron couldn't argue with that so, finally kept his mouth shut and shoved Harry's legs off the seat and sat down next to him (don't worry Harry took care of his little cough problem, I'm not sure how exactly, but it had something to do with rather graphic images of Snape and Dumbledore wearing nothing but a Speedo) leaving Hermione no choice but to sit next to the platinum haired beauty, who shifted as far away from her as was humanly possible.

Harry meanwhile had been viewing the scene with amusement, it never ceased to amuse him, that Ron's face matched his hair when he was angry, once they had all settled down, he returned staring out of the window, sneaking side-long glances at the blonde, hoping he wouldn't notice, Harry could feel something in him contract, not painfully, but filled him with a giddy kind of feeling, this confused him, and he decided now was time for some food, fortunately, the snack trolley woman appeared outside of their compartment.

When everyone had paid for their snacks, they sat down to eat them, Harry and Ron started a conversation about Quidditch, while Hermione read a book entitled: everything you ever wanted to know about Veela, Draco on the other hand chose to remain silent, lost in his thoughts, although he occasionally listened in on the conversation.

Ron was protesting that the Chudley Cannons were the sure thing for winning the world cup this year, whereas Harry cleverly pointed out that they had no chance of winning because their seeker was critically injured, and their reserve had the eyesight of himself without contacts, Draco listened amusedly to this conversation, as Ron started to huff and puff about all the teams other tactics, He felt he must interrupt and give his much valued opinion, "I beg to differ Weasley, Potter's right, the cannons have no chance at even reaching the final at this rate, even if they did have their seeker, they are still an exceptionally poor team", Harry was impressed, '_maybe Draco and I have more in common that I originally thought' _he pondered to himself, He was still having trouble keeping his mind off of how gorgeous looked.

Harry zoned out, Draco and Ron's now slightly heated argument, and concentrated his thoughts of how to seduce the blonde, little did he know that the same ponderings were afoot in the head of the blonde sitting opposite him, coming up with no immediate ideas, he resolved to think more about it after the feast.

Hermione thought this a good time to suggest that they all change into their robes, again little dancing Draco appeared as he realised that he would be able to watch Potter get changed. Hermione disappeared down the corridor to change into hers, while Draco, Harry and unfortunately Ron, stayed behind, to change.

Draco glanced at Harry, just as he was lifting his scruffy t-shirt to reveal well toned abs, and a light trail of hair that wandered down into a place that Draco best not think about. Ron noticed Draco staring, and promptly put his finger under Draco's chin and gave a little push up back into place, and turned away from him with a questioning glance.

Harry hadn't noticed, but was eyeing Draco with the same hungry stare that he had been unknowingly subjected to not moments ago, '_mmm his body is so yummy, all those tight muscles, just imagine what they'd look like while he's writhing under you!' _thinking about it was making Harry hard again, so he hurriedly pulled his robes on to hide it.

A little while later, the train slowly pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade station, and there was a commotion as all the students hurried to get off the train.

Once off Harry and co started looking for a free carriage, there was the familiar call for the first years from Hagrid, that made Harry smile, he eventually found a free carriage, and they clambered in, then surprisingly did Malfoy, " uhh Malfoy shouldn't you be getting back to your Slytherin friends now?" asked Ron, uncertainly, "nah I don't particularly want to sit by them at the moment, and I figured we already sat together once today why not again, Hermione and Harry seemed to take this well, but Ron still looked far from convinced, but decided not to push it.

Draco sighed in relief that they accepted his pretty poor explanation, the truth was, he really just wanted to be closer to Harry, now that he had seen his body, he felt an uncontrollable need to be close to him, like an undeniable attraction between two magnets, he settled for just staring contentedly at him for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the great hall Dumbledore spoke his usual speech, and the sorting commenced without a glitch.

When Zabini, Michael, was sorted into (surprise, surprise) Slytherin, Dumbledore rose from his seat at the high table, drawing the attention of most of the students in the hall, "I have a few beginning of term announcements to make, firstly, welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to our first years, and to our returning students, welcome back! I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest isn't called that for no reason and you would all do well to remember that, he looked pointedly at the golden trio, Harry just smirked in reply.

With no other notices to read out, Dumbledore dismissed them and the students dispersed, Draco Malfoy hadn't heard a word of the speech, he had been far more interested in a certain raven haired boy sat at the Gryffindor table with his muggle-loving friends, and was currently devising plans in his head, to seduce the oblivious Gryffindor '_it seems our golden boy has changed a lot this summer, maybe making friends with him wont be so bad after all, no, not bad at all, he looks positively delicious, and he's gonna be mine! Look out Potter, and prepare to be seduced!_

_Oh yes this is definitely going to be a very interesting year after all' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to Draco, Harry was thinking along the same lines as him,as he lay on his giant four-poster in the Gryffindor boys dormitories, although he was too full of food and Ron's snoring was too much of a distraction for him to actually form a coherent thought at the moment, so he decided to leave the plotting later, after all tomorrow was another day.

A/N: I'm soooo sorry about the shortness and lameness of this chapter, I know it wasn't at all that funny or interesting, but there are some things I just needed to get out of the way first.

As always reviews are extremely welcome, you know if you have any ideas, or ways for me to improve, just let me know and I'll consider them.

Cheers me dears

B'bai


	4. Redfaced weasel and a necklace?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, as I have now stated a few times, do I have to keep typing, its not going to make me any money and I am growing bored.

**A/N**: Sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in absolutely ages, I started a new job and I started my first year at college, so life has been pretty hectic, but now its half term, and I can afford to spend a few hours of my time entertaining my loyal fans.

Warnings for this chapter: language, mentions of masturbation, nothing too disgusting just yet. And yes, again there may be not much humour in this chapter but, just be patient. And if you don't like slash, then I advise that you leave now, that is if you hadn't already realised that this would be slash when you decided to search in the Harry/Draco section of FF.

**Chapter 4: More of the red-faced weasel, and… a necklace?**

That night Draco lay in bed thinking about Harry, and why he had to be so goddamn sexy. He decided that he was going to woo Potter, and before the Halloween Ball on the 12th October (the ball is earlier because there will be a separate masquerade ball on Halloween).  
He stayed up for the majority of the night, trying to think of pathetically Hufflepuff ways to seduce the Gryffindor. He eventually gave in to sleep around 2am, with a plan clearly formed in his mind. He dreamt of Harry.

Draco woke up to the sound of silence, since he was Head Boy this year; he very conveniently got his own private rooms, although he missed waking up to the sound of his old Slytherin dorm-mates stirring, the way Crabbe and Goyle would take it upon themselves to make as much noise as humanely possible whilst stretching their stiff limbs tiredly, and then there was Blaise, who would usually unintentionally wake them all up from falling out of his bed, as he rolls over to the edge of the bed in his sleep, this is due to the fact that he is so used to having other guys sleeping in with him that he automatically moves to the side.

Draco was so comfortable in his new bed that he really couldn't be bothered to move, he contemplated snuggling deeper into the comforter, but decided that it wasn't worth getting Snape aggravated on the first day back.

He pulled himself out of bed, stripped himself of his pyjamas, went to his wardrobe, picked out a light green shirt and black trousers, and laid them on the edge of his bed, and padded his way to the bathroom.

He stood under the warm spray, rivulets of water falling down his back, relaxing his muscles, Draco's mind began to wander, focusing on the raven haired beauty on the opposite side of the castle, he closed his eyes and imagined Harry's face, his eyes, pools of emerald, his full pink lips, he imagined those lips upon his, softly kissing him, feeling so much passion from just one simple gesture, he reached down and grabbed his length, finding it was already half hard from his rather vivid imagination, he began to fist himself slowly, starting at the base, working up the shaft, twisting his hand slightly at the head and then gradually slipping back down again, all the while imagining that it was Harry's perfect lips engulfing his hardened length. As the image intensified, so did his need for release, his movements got faster, more desperate, he could feel that he was almost there, the sensation was so strong that he was holding on to the wall of the shower for support, he came, hard, feeling sufficiently satisfied for now, he let the remains of his self-indulgence wash away with the water from the shower.

About 30 minutes later Draco was standing in front of his mirror, feeling satisfied that he was looking as gorgeous and shaggable as usual, he then went through his secret door to the Slytherin common room, to find his comrades so that they could walk to breakfast together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On said opposite side of the castle, said raven haired beauty was awakening from a most pleasant realm of sleep, as the focus of his wet dream had been one Draco Malfoy. However, he was not so blessed as to have his own private dorm, so; unfortunately he had to wake up along with the rest of his dorm, which, in his rather sticky situation was really a bit of a bummer. The problem Harry now faced, was; how to get to the showers, without said dorm-mates noticing 'little Harry's hard on', which, with Seamus Finnegan in the room, was an impossibility, Harry cursed his luck on having Hogwarts resident pervert as a dorm-mate.

Deciding that the best course of action would be to get Ron to help him out, Harry stuck his head through the gap in the curtains surrounding his bed, "Pst, Ron… Ron!" the red-head spun around to face Harry, and walked over as Harry beckoned him closer. "What's the matter?" Ron whispered, "I need your help in distracting Seamus, Dean and Neville, whilst I run to the bathroom", Harry whispered back, Ron looked confused, "Why would you want me to do that mate?" Harry looked down at the considerable tent in his duvet, Ron followed his line of sight, looked down, and snapped his head back up, flushing a deep scarlet colour to rival the shades of Rimmel lipstick. Composing himself Ron nodded at Harry, and padded over to Dean's bed, pulled out a battery powered CD player, turned it on, all of a sudden the 'Macarena' started playing, and to Harry's disbelief, started dancing (all the moves), Seamus, Neville and Dean, first looked at Ron, then to each other, shrugged, and joined in, leaving Harry a clear path to the bathroom. Once at the bathroom door, Harry had to take a peek, because seeing all four of his dorm-mates dancing the 'Macarena' in their underwear was just too priceless a scene to miss, not to mention about a months worth of blackmail material on Neville, Seamus and Dean, although he now owed Ron big time.

A/N: what Harry did in the shower is up to your own warped imaginations, I think I have given you all enough description of Draco's little experience, to satisfy you for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco strutted (yes strutted) into the Great Hall to find that Potter was already sat at the Gryffindor table, with the rest of the trio, as soon as he was through the doors to the Great Hall, he saw Potter openly staring at him, Draco smirked to himself, as he knew that his plan was working. He sat down between Pansy and Blaise, now he knew that Pansy wouldn't try anything on him, everyone knew about her sordid little affair with the female weasel, and the fact that she was now seeing Millicent Bullstrode, made her more of a lesbian than a women's rights convention. But Blaise on the other hand was more of a problem; he was about as straight as………eerrm …… a very bendy thing that has a lot of twists in it? And has consequently, been trying to get into Draco's pants since third year.

But Draco's concerns seemed to be unnecessary this morning, since, Blaise had seen something loud and Irish that he found to be quite interesting, over at the Gryffindor table. With the Gryffindorks now in mind, Draco turned his head back to one Harry Potter, who looked deep in discussion with the weasel, but it seemed as though he could sense Draco's gaze upon him, and he turned to look quizzically at him, seeing this, Draco quickly turned his attention to the swarm of owls that had just entered the hall, he was looking for one bird in particular, Harry's white snowy owl, Hedwig, he located her circling the Gryffindor table.

Draco inwardly smiled to himself, this was phase one of his ingenious plan, he had been up all night trying to think of things he could do to try to woo Harry, and he had finally come up with the idea of sending him a small gift, this way, when he finally revealed himself as Harry's admirer, Harry would hopefully think that he was a sweet, romantic kinda guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, was being dragged through a rather meaningless conversation with Ron, desperate for something to distract him from his boredom, he looked up, to see the arrival of the morning post. He spotted Hedwig, and noticed that she had a small package tied to her leg. Hedwig flew downwards onto the table, narrowly missing Ron's cornflakes; Harry untied the package from her leg, stroked her gently, and then let her help herself to his breakfast. He opened the package, somewhat apprehensively, expecting to be cursed by whatever was contained inside, he braced himself, and sighed with relief when he wasn't bludgeoned with a frying pan when he opened it, inside the box, embedded in soft pink rose petals, was another smaller blue velvet box, Harry carefully removed the box from within the petals, and slowly opened it, what was inside took his breath away, inside was a necklace, in the shape of half a heart, this confused Harry somewhat, until he discovered a note in with the petals, picking it up, he read it, it said

_Harry, _

_I hope you like this necklace, I know you may wonder why there is only half a heart on it, this is because, I have the other half, on my own chain, I thought that I should let you know how much I like you, and I hope that someday you may learn to like me too. _

_Yours,_

Harry was speechless, he had a secret admirer, he secretly hoped it was a guy, otherwise the poor girl who had spent so much money on this necklace was going to be very disappointed indeed.

Noticing that he had the attention of most of the hall, bar the Slytherins of course, Harry collected the boxes, promised to see Ron and Hermione in Potions, and left the Great Hall, with a light feeling in his heart '_I guess I'm going to have to discover who has the second half of this soon.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco had his head bowed towards the table, so as the rest of the Slytherins couldn't see his broad grin, he was happy with Harry's reaction to the necklace. He decided that now would be a good time to leave and get his book bag, so that he would not be late for potions. He bid his friends goodbye and left the hall knowing that he would not be able to stop thinking about Harry for the rest of the day. '_Geez, Snape would have a field day, if he found out that it's Potter I'm crushing on, I guess I'll have to try and keep my wandering eyes to myself in potions.'_ It was then that Draco realised that he had a looong day ahead of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: okay, loyal slash fans that is the longest chapter that I have ever posted, I should hope that you're all happy with it, if not, criticism is welcomed.

Next chapter: It's Harry's turn to do some wooing, I know this chapter was mostly focused on Draco, but I promise we will have some more of the Harry goodness next chapter!

But for now feed my plot bunnies, they haven't been fed in a while, in fact I think they may be dying, so review, if not for me, then for the poor, poor bunnies.


End file.
